Caza
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Blanca. -- Esme se deleitaba de una forma inimaginable con el rojo líquido, apagando su sed, ese fuego que consumía su garganta se apagaba lentamente con lo prohibido, con la sangre humana.One Shot. CxEs


_Summary:Regalo de cumpleaños para Blanca. -- Esme se deleitaba de una forma inimaginable con el rojo líquido, apagando su sed, ese fuego que consumía su garganta se apagaba lentamente con lo prohibido, con la sangre humana._

_Blanca preciosa aqui está...espero te guste " mi señorita Esme" jajaja ..=) ..el one shot ocurre mas o menos en los años 30's :P_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer...**  
_

* * *

_**Caza**_

Se adentró con el sigilo en el bosque preparada para acechar a sus presas con la gracia sobrenatural de uno de los de su clase. No llevaba mucho tiempo siendo aquella criatura a la que muchos temen pero había aprendido con facilidad a cazar, perseguir y matar como si fuera respirar. Estaba en su naturaleza, en sus células, su ponzoña le dictaba su instinto: ella era una perfecta arma asesina con rostro angelical.

El aroma de la sangre fresca inundó sus sentidos cuando se pasó de un árbol al otro con un simple salto; no puso demasiado esfuerzo en ello. Observó con detenimiento a aquel animal salvaje con su botín entre sus garras, haciendo que la sangre del pequeño alce saliera a borbotones llamando su atención de lleno.

Esta vez estaba sola en el bosque, ni su creador Carlisle ni si hijo Edward estaban allí para acompañarla, pero no le importaba, se sentía cómoda con toda la vegetación que la rodeaba y el olor fresco característico del campo. Hizo pasar el aire puro por sus pulmones al detenerse en el árbol más grande del lugar para aspirar el aroma de la sangre que estaba allí abajo, pero no le interesaba el alce, tu interés particular estaba centrado en el león de montaña, en el predador que había destrozado al herbívoro.

Comenzó a calcular milimétricamente cada uno de sus siguientes movimientos para atrapar al animal, iba trazando su plan pero un imprevisto la distrajo; un sonido de disparo, un cazador humano se acercaba, se iba a robar su potencial alimento. El puma estaba sangrando había recibió el impacto de bala, pero a la vampiresa eso era lo que menos le interesaba; la sangre de aquel desprevenido humano la estaba poniendo al límite, le quemaba la garganta como acido, ardía con el ansía de tomar esa sangre roja y tibia, atractiva y ciertamente prohibida. Eso le atraía aun más; el instinto y la conciencia se debatían en su mente, pero obviamente su naturaleza de vampiro primaba por encima de su conciencia. Su cuerpo se tensaba y alistaba para saltar en pos del desafortunado hombre que allí se encontraba.

Saltó hábilmente del árbol aterrizando con suavidad e inaudiblemente en el suelo del bosque junto al cazador humano; el hombre ni lo notó. Esme no lo dudó, hincó sus dientes con fiereza y arrebato en la piel de humano; no emitió ni un grito, se resistía con todas sus fuerzas pero era completamente en vano. Esme se deleitaba de una forma inimaginable con el rojo líquido, apagando su sed, ese fuego que consumía su garganta se apagaba lentamente con lo prohibido, con la sangre humana. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de algo en su vida, iba más allá de cualquier goce que haya experimentado.

Dejó caer el cuerpo inerte pesadamente. Estaba más que satisfecha; miró por un segundo el trío de cuerpos allí tirados, el puma, el alce, _el hombre. _Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el alma, había matado a un ser inocente, había ignorado la tan respetada filosofía de Carlisle de no matar humanos.

Miró sus manos manchadas, su vestido y posteriormente lamió el residuo de sangre que quedaba en sus labios, no podría ocultarlo a ninguno de los que convivían con ella. El remordimiento la comenzó a consumirle mucho mas al mirar de nuevo al cazador, tenía familia, amigos, tal vez hijos a los que nunca volvería a ver. La culpa estaba escrita en su rostro, pudo haber aguantado su instinto, tan solo un poco más y lo habría logrado, habría podido contenerse, pero no pudo.

Corrió para alejarse de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, se sentía como una verdadera vergüenza, como una muy mala persona, en este caso una muy mala vampira. Al no prestar atención a donde iba, sin querer terminó en la puerta de su casa, apoyando la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

_¿Me aceptará de nuevo?, _pensó ella aun congelada en ese lugar.

- ¿Esme? – Carlisle abrió la puerta antes de que ella se diera cuenta; ella se quedó tan quieta como una estatua admirándolo con cierta conmoción. Aun no se acostumbraba a él enteramente. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Carlisle, lo…maté – jadeó con dificultad – yo no quería...no… - se lanzó a los brazos del rubio para sollozar ya que no podía llorar- yo…actué como un animal…yo…- sus palabras se cortaron por el otro nuevo sollozo. Él la abrazó con cuidado y comenzó a frotarle la espalda para reconfortarla. –Lo lamento…

- está bien, Esme. Calma. – Le susurró – te dejaste llevar, era lo normal, pero no importa. Solo no te tortures, aprenderás con el tiempo. – le besó entre el cabello ondulado y algo despeinado. – Vamos adentro – la soltó pero le puso uno de sus brazos en la cintura al guiarla hacia el sofá para luego sentarse. – solo quédate en calma, no te recriminaré nada, no es tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. – ella seguía en silencio como abstraída por el momento de sentimientos encontrados y en cambio él le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- ¿no es mi culpa? – repitió ella con cierto temor

- No. Está en ti, en tu cuerpo. Y a veces el cuerpo es más fuerte que la mente – le dijo con gran dulzura

- quisiera tener tu voluntad para resistir…- apostilló con melancolía al recostar la cabeza contra el hombro de él.

- la tendrás – Carlisle cambió de posición y le tomó el rostro entre las manos – te enseñaré si quieres, lo haré – sus miradas se fijaron intensamente en la del otro haciéndoles ignorar todo lo que les rodeaba, haciendo crecer una especie de tensión entre los dos, una irresistible - puedes pedirme que te enseñe, puedes pedirme lo que sea. – a la hermosa vampiresa le brillaron los ojos de forma especial. La tensión en la atmosfera aumentó cuando ella sonrió y él le imitó. Carlisle se adelantó a cualquier pensamiento de Esme y la besó, pero tiernamente, como para reconfortarla, distraer su mente, hacerla sentir mejor. Ciertamente lo logró, ella tuvo que analizar unas cuantas que había pasado para poderle responder, tampoco se acostumbraba a sus besos aún. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y dorado de él.

Saboreando, disfrutando, cada cosa nueva que sentían; esta vez era diferente a cada beso anterior. Entreabrieron los labios para degustar aquellas gotas de ambrosía, néctar que ofrecían los labios…la lengua del otro. Moviendo la boca con sutileza y armonía, dando casi todo de sí en ese pequeño instante que quedaría plasmado eternamente…

- siento que no merezco este tipo de trato por parte tuya, hoy he hecho algo terrible – murmuró contra los labios de Carlisle antes de romper el beso

- nadie más que tú merece que yo lo trate y lo quiera como te quiero. – el vampiro le tomó las manos entre las suyas y suspiró pausadamente. - a pesar de lo que hayas hecho o lo que vayas a hacer. –se miraron nuevamente a los ojos – Siempre te trataré de la misma forma. Te querré siempre de la misma forma…

* * *

_si se preguntan... donde andaba Edward?.. andaba por ahi..:P .. no se quería meter.. jaja xD_

**Opiniones, criticas, reclamos ., dudas y demas.. ponganlas en un review.. con gusto los leo y los respondoo..**

**saludos, Ginny3001**


End file.
